Une simple lettre
by Larmesofblood
Summary: Vous vous demandez sans doute comment on peut devenir une personne comme moi, avec un coeur de pierre que rien ne peut détruire ? Vous qui me jugez sans me connaître , prenez le temps de découvrir ma vie , la vie de Kraven ARCANDAS.


**_Note de l'auteur_** _: Et voilà une autre histoire :) _

**_Celle -ci se passe aussi après Les Reliques de la mort !_**

**_Je ne possède rien sauf mon personnage principal : Kraven ARCANDAS . _**

**_J'ai adoré écrire cette fic même si elle est très courte , j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis ou pour tout simplement m'encourager ? Merci d'avance ..._**

Deux aurors me tiennent par les bras , nous attendons derrière les énormes portes noires de la salle du tribunal , au ministère de la magie . Mon maître est mort , tué par le célèbre Harry Potter ! Comme beaucoup d'entre nous , j'ai été capturée après la bataille de Poudlard , mais je regrette rien . Certains ont pu s'échapper , d'autre ont nié être des Mangemorts , d'autres encore sont morts . Perdue dans mes pensées , j'entends une voix forte :

- Faites entrer l'accusée !

L'accusée , c'est moi ! J'entre dans la salle , tout les membres du Magenmagot me fixent avec leurs yeux perçants . Je peux voir le dégoût qu'ils éprouvent envers moi . Ils ont déjà pris leur décision , le procès n'est qu'une parade pour montrer leur soit-disante démocratie . Tout le monde a droit à un procès équitable selon eux , cependant , mon procès est loin d'y être ...

Moi , je me contente de regarder droit devant moi et de m'assoir dans la chaise au millieu de la salle du tribunal . Immédiatement , des sangles magiques me serrent les poignets et les chevilles . Comme si je pouvais m'échapper ! Je n'ai plus ma baguette , je ne peux plus transplanner et personne dans cette salle ne voudrait m'aider ... Malgré cela , je suis attachée à une chaise !

Le juge principal , Kingsley Shacklebolt , prend place à son tour sur une majestueuse chaise , ou plutôt un somptueux trône !

Le silence règne dans la salle . Tout le monde attend avec impatiente le début de mon procès . Kingsley commence , tous les yeux sont rivés vers lui :

- Miss ARCANDAS , vous êtes accusée d'être un Mangemort . L'accusation porte sur le meurtre d'une vingtaine de Moldus dans le centre de Londres et sur la torture de 30 personnes en France , décédées à la suite de votre horrible traitement . Que plaidez vous ?

- Coupable , ma voix ne flanche même pas . Je savais depuis mon arrestation que je plaiderais coupable et j'en suis fière .

J'ai profité de tout ce que j'ai fait et je ne le regrette absolument pas ! Pourquoi dirais-je que je suis pas coupable ? Je me mentirais à moi-même .

- Pourriez-vous nous dire comment vous en êtes venue à devenir un Mangemort ? Votre famille s'est toujours battue contre l'assencion au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort ... , m'interrogea un membre du Mangemagot .

- Tout a commencer avec une lettre, une simple lettre , lui répondis-je la voix perdue dans les souvenirs qui surgissent tout droit sortis de mon passé .

_Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Ne sachant pas comment vous exprimer mes pensées , je vous prie de me pardonner le manque de clarté de cette lettre . _

_Depuis quelques mois , je vous ai adressé de multiples signes que vous semblez ne pas avoir remarqués . Je ne peux donc qu'essayer de vous faire comprendre mon terrible secret . Je me permet de rester évasive car je crains que cette lettre ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains . Elle pourrait se révéler compromettante pour vous comme pour moi . Soucieuse de vous éviter des ennuis , je vais simplement me présenter . _

_Je suis une jeune fille de 17 ans , du nom de Kraven ARCANDAS . Je suis l'unique héritière de ma défunte famille de Sangs-Purs en France . Mes parents sont morts, assassinés par un groupe de Moldus fanatistes . En résumé , mes parents sont décédés car ils étaient des êtres supérieurs , des sorciers . _

_Depuis ce jour lointain , j'ai été placée dans une famille d'accueil moldue . Ces gens ridicules refusent de me laisser utiliser la magie . Cependant , ils ignorent que mes parents m'ont légué l'entièreté de leur immense bibliothèque . Toutes mes connaissances magiques proviennent uniquement des livres que j'ai lus . Je n'ai plus l'ambition d'entrer dans une école de magie mais j'ai toujours l'espoir de me venger et surtout de venger la mort de mes parents . Rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !_

_Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que vous pouvez m'aider . C'est pour cela que j'ose m'adresser à vous de cette manière .Sachez seulement que je connais la signification du mot "gratitude " , les personnes m'ayant aidées par le passé pourront vous le dire . _

_Dans l'espoir que vous compreniez le double sens de mes phrases alambiquées , je vous prie d'agrée , Monsieur , l'expression de mes sentiments distingués . _

_ARCANDAS, K._

Le silence pèse sur la salle tout entière . Personne n'ose parler , ils comprennent enfin que la vengeance permet tout ! Le meurtre de mes parents à fait de moi , ce que je suis . Je me suis rebellée contre tout ceux qui ont voulu m'attacher à une vie que je ne souhaitais pas . C'est de leur faute , et je si je le pouvais , je continuerais ...

La voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt retenti une fois encore, brisant le silence :

- Ceux qui votent coupables ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de les regarder , je sais que toutes les mains sont levées . A vrai dire , cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi , je connais mon destin funeste .

- Kraven ARCANDAS , accusée d'être un Mangemort , vous serez enfermée à Azkaban pour le restant de votre vie . Vous ne pourrez pas recevoir de visites , et vous ne reverrez jamais la lumière du jour .

Dès que la sentence est prononcée , le Magenmagot se retire silencieusement . Tous ces sorciers et sorcières ne verront donc pas le sourire cruel affiché sur mon visage .

Je me suis vengée , c'est tout ce qui compte . J'ai vouée mon exsistence à ça et j'ai réussi ma mission ! Je considère que ma vie avait un sens , maintenant , je suis enfin libre ! Libre du poids de cette mission . Même dans cette horrrible prison , je suis libérée de tout !

- Ainsi soit-il , murmurais-je quand trois aurors m'entraînèrent avec eux vers ma dernière sépulture , la prison tant redoutée , Azkaban .

**_FIN_**

**_Note de l'auteur_****_ : voilà : fini :)_**

**_Je pense que je n'ai rien à dire de plus ... sauf que j'apprécie beaucoup les commentaires ! _**

**_Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette histoire :) _**


End file.
